Childhood Friends
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: Shawna and Allen make their journey as Exorcists, is this even a summary?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The prologues of many stories brings tears, before the actual stories begin (not true).

**Peru: Here we go~! My first D. Gray-Man fanfic! Well since it's a fanfic; I don't own any of it… if I did then - what the heck, who am I kidding? I don't want to own it or whatever like it, I want to be in it! For goddamn sake! I want to live throughout the story as well!**

Kanda: Well, is that your disclaimer? If it is then let the readers read the story.

Peru: \(A")/

Allen: *smiles* I agree with Kanda, Peru. You can't make the readers' wait.

Peru: Fine. Since you asked so nicely *glares at Kanda* Allen, I shall get on with the story.  
  
\(~A~)/-

I looked around and found myself in a graveyard. I shivered as chills went up and down my spine. _'What am I doing here?'_ I made my way through the stone garden of gray. A light snow had fallen over some like a blanket.

I trudged along and stopped. A few feet away, there was a kid who was leaning against a gray stone. He was bawling his eyes out. I went over to him and knelt down in front if him. "Why are you crying?"

He looked up. His eyes were red from all the tears, and he sniffed. "My dad passed away." Then he broke into another set of tears. I noticed that his left hand was bound inside a strange glove.

"What's wrong with your left hand?" Curiosity won me over. The boy stiffened at my question, but he didn't answer. We stayed silent for a while before I asked him another one. "What is your name?" This time he answered.

"Allen Walker." He sniffed. "What's yours?"

I smiled at him. "Shawna Clover." I took his left hand. "Want to be my friend?"

Allen stared at me and wiped his eyes. He looked at me and nodded his head. That was when a fat man landed on the gravestone that Allen was mourning over a few minutes ago. His grin was out if the law of physics. It seemed Allen saw him too, because he turned his head around and looked the intruder over.

"Good evening." His voice sent chills and I got goose bumps on my skin. "What is your name?" He asked Allen, bending over just enough to see the gravestone. Inspecting details, and straightened once he finished.

Allen looked at him warily. He seemed hesitant before he answered. "Allen Walker." I seemed to notice that I was still holding his left hand. So I squeezed it a bit.

"Do you want me to bring your father back to life?" His grin seemed to look eerie when he offered his irresistible offer.

I looked over at Allen. There was a glimmer of hope, but he was hesitant all the same. But the cautious chains seemed to have loosened. He nodded, and I felt dread growing inside me, Thunder seemed to come out of nowhere, I sweat dropped. _'What a show off, having sound effects that scare the living out of you.'_

But I didn't have time to ponder. Because in front of us was a skeleton that was supported by a frame. It was creepy. "Allen, I don't think this is such a good idea." I tried warning him but my words were drowned out by lightning. Soon after it ceased the fat man spoke again. _'Man he's irritating!'_

"This here is a vessel that can hold a soul and bring them back to the living. But for your dear father to return, you have to say his name." The dread in the pit of my stomach seemed to tear and endless trench formed. And I felt sick.

Allen on the other hand seemed to be in a trance with the fat man's words. He mustered his strength and cried out his deceased father's name. "MANA!"

Then there were more thunderclaps and upside down star appeared on the skeleton's forehead, under it the name 'Mana' was etched. It started to move and broke from it's frame, and - it spoke? "A-Al-Allen."

Allen's face was happy the first second, but his happiness was quickly replaced with confusion. "Why? Why? Why did you turn me into an Akuma?" It screamed and raised it's scythe like arm. "I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER!" He sliced Allen's left eye, I dropped his arm and screamed. The 'Akuma' weighed in pain from my voice, but I never knew why. Allen's left arm seemed to break it's confinement and took over, as if it had a mind of it's own. I was brought out of my trance when I heard Allen scream.

"Run Mana! Run!" He tried to stop his arm that aimed at the broken skeleton. And it spoke in response to his son's call. Tears streamed down from my eyes.

"Allen… I love you…" And the claw-like arm broke it's enemy mercilessly. I zoned out, but abruptly came back to my senses when Allen screamed again. I looked for him and saw him on the ground unconscious. His hair changed from the reddish-brown to stark white. I ran over to him and exposed his face to the sky. I gasped, the slash mark, left his face and there was a scar with an upside down star at the top. _'Just like the Akuma.'_

The trench disappeared from the pit of my stomach. I sat there with Allen in my arms. Under the full moon of the cold and dark, dank night.

**Peru: Well that was it for the prologue.**

Allen: It was short.

Kanda: Agreed.

Peru: What is wrong with you two? You guys never agree on the same terms!

Lenalee: Peru is right you two never agree on the same terms.

Peru: Oh your here Lenalee! Okay let's go! Oh and one more thing: *turns to readers* Why don't you guys review on this story? Tell me how it is so far and such, and if your gonna put a flame don't make it all crappy. Deal? Deal. See y'all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never mess with the roulette princess. Don't whine to me, I did warn you!

**Peru: So what exactly was the point in doing this fanfic?**

**Kanda: You've gone rotten in the head like beansprout here.**

**Allen: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Peru: Oh yeah! Now I remember! I made this fanfic, partly for you readers and partly for me to live through this whole story! I'm so smart! \(^.^)/**

**Allen and Kanda: START THE STORY!**

**Peru: (o.o") Fine. Geez, you don't have to be so mean! ****And note that I do not know how to play roulette, so forgive my mistakes.**

* * *

\(~A~)/-

WHAT DA FUCK DID YOU SAY KID?" A man was turning tomato red and had a flush of purple, from being pestered too much; and has gone overboard.

"I said move fatass." I calmly shoot my retort at him. Allen was by my side shifting uneasily. It had been ten years since the Akuma incident. The day after that incident a man came along and explained on what had happened, he ended up taking us in. From there I learned his corse language. Allen was taught on how to repay the debt, so did I. We both learned on how to 'play cards', get deals. And I learned how to fight mentally, and physically. People who challenged me in sparring ended up with broken limbs. I always stopped before I killed them. We both excelled in our studies that Master Cross taught us, and the training he threw at us.

Back to the present, the fatass blocked my way. We came into a casino to pay off Master's debt again. Highest yet: 50 million euro's. "Do I need to repeat myself? Jackass."

"YOU'RE A REALLY ARROGANT KID!" He swung his fist at me but I caught it. He seemed surprised of the strength I had. After all, I am a fully matured girl. A-cups aren't bad, ya know? I smiled at him

"How do you want to take it out? Spar? Cards? Roulette? Or eenie-meenie-mynie-mo?" He scoffed at the last option I gave him. But don't get me wrong, I had my ways of doing it fair game.

"Fine kid let's play roulette." He smiled wickedly. I let his huge hand go, and smirked.

"Okay, I accept. Come let's go Allen. Let's see what he has to show us." I grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him along to a spare roulette. The fatass hobbled over. "Okay, jackass start betting."

"You're gonna regret this, kid. 10 on 500." He slammed the token on the board and waited for my bet.

"Going small are we?" I sneered, as I put a five token on 10000. And I spun the roulette and what do you know? It ended on my number. Not that it was surprising, not to me anyway.

"Shawna, you really sure that playing recklessly like this would get you cleared?" Allen spoke in a while. I smiled at him.

"Relax Allen. Your speciality is cards and mine much more. I practiced with Master on many things." I explained my 'secret' training to Allen while I finished up the game with the fatass. "My win. 40 000 000 000 euro's. Pay up, fatass." I held out my hand out to the dumbstruck man. He slowly reached into his pocket and brought the 40 billion he lost. At least he was rich. I counted the money, smugly. "Thanks man."

We pushed through the crowd that firmed while we had played. "You think we should play and get more money?" Allen shook his head.

"Let's head back, we have more than enough to pay Master's debt off." We paid every single penny the Master had accumulated in the past month. "I heard that we're going to travel again tonight."

"Wonder where would we go this time?" Allen and I travelled with Master Cross to so many places, paying Master's debt everywhere we went.

"Yea just think if all the debts that are waiting for us." We sighed in unison as we made our way back home.

_-time skip-  
_  
We stepped out on land after a day or two, travel by boat. I swear I would be seasick for a year. I nearly passed out once we reached land.

"Looks like the roulette devil is seasick." Allen teased.

"I am so gonna pay you back when I get well. Where are we anyway?" I look around and everything seemed to be a dull color. It wasn't very exciting to look at, not like France.

"We are in India." Master Cross caught up with us, carrying Rosanne (I almost felt sorry for Allen, since he always got bit by it when taking care if it; but when I took care if it didn't bite me, not once. Must be of the lullabies I sung it.), Timcanpy flew right behind him. He seemed to be getting smaller as the days passed.

"India?" Allen and I said in unison.

"Yeah, and the house should be around here somewhere." Master Cross scratched the back of his head, and looked around.

"You have a house here, Master?" I asked dumbstruck.

"A friend gave it to me as a gift." _'More like get your bills paid, man.'_He searched some more and started walking to a huge house. I have to admit, it was pretty extravagant. Simple, but extravagant.

I looked at Allen and shrugged. "I guess it's not as bad as the others we stayed in." Allen shivered at a memory and nodded his agreement. We ran off to catch up to Master Cross.

_-a year later, on a hot (super hot) day-  
_  
"You called for us Master?" Allen and I were sitting on the floor, in seiza form. Well I was, Allen sat with his legs apart. Master Cross was on a chair, drinking his wine, Timcanpy perched on his shoulder.

"You two are ready to be Exorcists, especially you Allen." He explained.

"Really?" We chimed in. Then I stopped and thought it through.

"Ummm… Master? Do you think I'm missing something?"

"Why would you ask that Shawna?" He questioned me.

"Well, you're tone sounded disapproving for a minute-" I Let my sentence hang, and thought up a more logical reasoning. "And you never showed me that magic of yours Master. You promised as well."

Master Cross laughed at my understatement (**Peru: Sorry if this is OOC for Cross**). "You sometimes bring up my mood, Shawna. Back to topic, you are also ready to be an Exorcist as well; you also have a talent that I don't know much about. I doubt that Komui will either. Anyways, I wanted to keep you with me here but I decided that you as well as Allen will go to the Excorcist Headquarters." He took a sip of his wine and then continued. "As for the magic I promised you, here's a book that I seemed to find in this house. It has the past, and present magic rules and spells. A few tricks here and there to satisfy you for now."

I felt happy in receiving this book from Master Cross. It makes me feel like I'm capable of being myself. My eyes grew heavy and everything went black.

Third Peron's POV

"Back on topic." Cross turned to look at his remaining disciple. "Do you know the way to HQ, Allen?" He took out his mallet while he said it.

"Uhhh… err…" Allen backed away, eyes wide. Eyeing the mallet in his Master's hand with uneasiness.

"I'll lend you Timcanpy," Tim flew over to Allen's side while Cross held the mallet higher.

"You're not leaving us behind Master…?" Allen was growing with fear by the second.

"You know I hate that place." With that he swung the mallet and hit Allen's head making him go unconscious. He looked from Allen on the floor, with his bleeding head, to Shawna.

_'Shawna is a fine girl, she has an undershot power. Komui and Hevlaska won't know of it. I'll have to do my research on it as well.'_ Cross looked at his female apprentice. Her hair was as red as his and her features looked like someone he knew. _'But who?'_

He bent down and removed a strand of hair, exposing her soft peach skinned face to the hot Indian air. Her cheeks gained a little flush the summer's breeze. His eye widened. _'It can't be!'_ He shook his head and got up. _'The names don't match…'_And he left. Leaving his disciples behind in India.

* * *

**Peru: T-T**

**Allen: Why is she crying?**

**Kanda: How should I know beansprout.**

**Allen: The name's Allen.**

**Kanda: Che. Whatever.**

**Peru: T-T Okay you guys, stop fighting. T-T I'm trying to find something to do here. *turns to readers* Well leave your reviews, as you do with other fics on this site. And for you people that like to draw or whatever like it, I'll let you draw Shawna, sorry for the little information I've given you (her eyes are green) but I hope it's helpful. Let me know on the drawing when it's finished. And I'll apologize once again for the OOC for Cross. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Abduction doesn't always lead to a ransom… it could lead to a survival game.

**Peru: Sorry for the late update, I got carried away with updating my other stories.**

**Kanda: Well? Hurry up! I want to leave this place as soon as possible!**

**Peru: Komui! Kanda looked through Leenalee's panties!**

***Komui appears with a mega drill and starts chasing Kanda with it***

**Allen: Sorry I'm late, I had to - *sees Komui chasing Kanda with the Mega Drill* (=.=") What happened?**

**Peru: Oh nothing, Allen could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Allen: Sure. Peru doesn't own anything in D. Gray-Man manga or anime format. She does own her OC, Shawna.**

**Peru: Enjoy~**

* * *

"Allen~! Wake up~! Breakfast is ready~!" I skipped into the room that Allen was sleeping in, he just happened to finish dressing when I came into the room bye turned and smiled.

"Good morning to you to, Shawna."

"Same here." I got on with the morning greets quickly. "Now say ah~"

"Okay, ah~" He opened his mouth and I stuffed a sweet in there. Allen started chewing it and finished it, licking his lips while he did so. "Mmm. That was really good. What was it?"

"I think it was called Gulab Jamon." I thought then my eyes sparkled. "Aren't they great? I could eat a dozen of these every day!"

"Shawna don't tell me you wasted our money on these!" A dark aura appeared around Allen, my eyes widened and I ducked covering my head with my arms.

"Kyaaa! I didn't spend all the money! Just a few dozen!" I got up and faced him with a smile. "Which only cost an eighth of the sum of money."

Allen visibly relaxed. "At least you know how to count money."

"Of course I do! What do you think I am? Stupid?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at Allen. Not expecting on what he was going to say next.

He just looked at me and solemnly said his answer. "Yeah."

I gaped at him, then started crying comical tears. "Allen hates me so, then the world hates me more. Maybe I should just die?"

"Shawna we should get going, Master said that we need to get to HQ to become Exorcists." Allen sighed.

"Forget it! For a guy that was about to attack me on money usage and say that I was stupid… I'd rated die!" I glared at him one more time before running away.

_-ten hours later-  
_  
I stopped running and surveyed my surroundings. _'I ran blindly and ended up here. In a dark alley. Way to go Shawna, you got yourself lost. What an accomplishment.'_ I sarcastically praised myself. Then my stomach caught my attention. _'Well at least I have a box of my beloved sweets.'_ I opened the sweet box, there was only one more left. I started savoring it, my saliva just drooled inside my mouth with the sweet. I closed my eyes as I savored it, and when I opened them I was scared half to death. Standing quite a few paces away was the man I beat at roulette. _'But that was all the way in America! How the he'll did he get all the way here?'_

He seemed to notice me, cause he pointed his stubby (and oily) finger at me. "You. You're the girl that beat me at roulette!"

I just stood there, narrowing my eyes at him. _'What does he want now? Maybe I should threaten him-'_

"Marry me!" I blinked.

"Wha?" Okay this time I was really confused on on what he was doing here in front of me. Sure I can understand revenge, but marriage? "Pardon?"

"Marry me!" He repeated, his eyes glistening as he did so I looked horrified. _'Ewww! He wants me to marry him? There is no way in hell, and I mean no way in hell, that I'm going to marry this fat dude of a pig!'_I composed myself and asked him a question. "Why on Earth should I marry you?"

The fatass didn't looney taken aback by my retort. Instead he started explaining. "You see when you came and challenged me, I thought you were the brat that would always comes and goes, head hanging in shame. But after you beat me, the roulette King, it was I who was in shame. That was when I realized that I needed a bride, and I thought of you! You the perfect roulette-killed bride!"

I just stared at him, then shook my head. "Sorry man. I am way too young to get married. So if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

I turned around but he gripped my hand hard, and did what most stupid guys wouldn't do: twist it behind my back. I winced at the pain and gritted my teeth, but at least I bit back my scream. He came closer to my ear, and I could smell his horrible beer breath, it made me gag. "Now if you'll marry me, I'll let you go. But if you say no then I'll snap your arm and cut you to pieces. So, what will it be?"

"You're breath stinks fatass, move away from me!" I replied through gritted teeth. All the wile I was trying to find a way to get rid of him.

"Choose." He gripped my hand harder, making it hurt more. It only made me angrier.

"Okay, that's it fucking jackass! I'll show you on how to fucking move!" I reversed the twist and brought my leg up to his face. For a second I thought it hit him, but later I saw a hand stop it. _'WTF!' _"How the hell did you fucking stop it, huh jackass?"

"Tsk, you can't underestimate old men, who have had experience in fighting. But I must say, for you to know how to defend, is amazing in itself and adds to the prize box." He licked his lips then started to sneer. Showing all his yellow teeth. And seriously, I wanted to barf.

"Fucking hell! Fatass! Marrying you would be the last fucking thing I want to do right now!" I spat angrily at him. I tried to pull away from him, but in a quick motion he brought me down to the ground. Making me hit my head hard. _'Well at least I know how Allen felt like when his head was smashed with the mallet Master always carries.'_That was the last thing that I thought of before I blacked out.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

When I came to, my head was throbbing and my vision was blurry. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, and when it did it was pitch black. _'Great! As if being hit to the ground wasn't enough!' _ I grunted as I got up, and winced as pain shot through my head. _'At least my clothes are still on.'_ I sighed with relief as the familiar fabric brushed my cheek. _'Now to find a way out.'_I searched the darkness for a way out, as if it'd tell me something.

I searched for almost an hour, or what I felt was like an hour. When I saw midnight spill through on one side. Carefully I made my way towards it and reached it safely. I opened the curtains, and looked down expecting to see shoes. Instead I noticed my pants were missing, leaving my pink panties in the open. I started to go red and frantically searched for my pants in the room. Fortunately I found them near the bed, I grabbed them and put them on running to the window as I did so, only noticing then that it was locked with huge bars and padlock. "What the frickin' HELL! Now the only way for me to get out was out the main entrance!"

I quickly scurried to the other end of the room when I heard a loud noise. It was coming from the other side of the door. Without thinking I opened the door just in time to see a victim with pitch black skin disappear in front of my eyes. A single thought raced through my head. _'Akuma!' _I turned to see the face of the fat man who abducted me, although he really wasn't a cannon type like all level one Akuma's. Instead it was more of a sphere with circles on it everywhere. "Haven't seen that kind, must be close to evolution."

A pit started wrenching itself open in my stomach. I sighed. "So much for gut feelings."

Something whizzed past me, barely missing my head. I looked up to see that the Akuma had fired at me. _'Lucky~!'_I ducked as another bullet whizzed past my head, this time it was aimed for my forehead. I sweatdropped. For the next two minutes I was dodging the entire time, when I found a secure spot that I could be hidden long enough to destroy the Akuma. I started singing. It brought back memories when Master Cross found out my innocence.

**FLASH BACK  
**  
"You say that the Akuma writhed in pain when you screamed?" Master Cross was thinking thoughtfully.

"Yeah and Allen's left arm crushed it!" A five year old me enthusiased about the night before. I recovered quickly from the incident, but Allen didn't seem to recover as quick as I could. And so I passed the time chatting with Master Cross.

"Hmmm… can you sing Shawna?" He questioned me.

"Of course I can! I used to sing on the streets to get money, sometimes I'd get requests to do a nursery rhyme or lullabies." I nodded my head making my red hair follow the lead. "I'm pretty skilled in singing many things."

"Is that so?" Master Cross mused, enjoying how outrageous I was being.

"It is!" I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him… "Then how about I sing 'London Bridge Is Falling Down'?"

"Hmm… can you make your own songs as well?" Master Cross asked.

"I tried making some, but I don't think they make any sense…" I trailed off, thinking back to the last song I made up. "I think it was called 'God Save Us'."

"Will you sing it fir me then." Master Cross smiled as he leaned back in his armchair. I opened my mouth and started singing it.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"We are here, we are there,

Where I have to go, I do not know.

God please save us, be our savior,

We are dying, with no reason.

Tears are flowing, light has gone,

I cannot see in the darkness beyond.

God please hear our pleas,

We want this to end and be free."

When I finished singing the Akuma exploded. "Amen."

I wandered the house until I found the main door. I opened it and was relieved to find it was the outside. "Finally! I found the fucking door! Now to find my way back to Master's house…"

It was well into the next day when I ran into Allen. We just seemed to bump into each other, and I was in a foul mood too.

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!" I scowled as Allen bumped into me.

"Ah sorry, but um have you seen -" Allen turned and apologized but stopped when he found out who he had bumped into. "Shawna! Is that you?"

"Got a fucking problem beansprout?" I crossed my arms across my chest, my mood going down by the minute.

"Come, let's take you home." He draped his coat over my shoulders and led me back to Master's house, where I took I shower and had a deep dreamless sleep.

_-The next day…-_

"Shawna, it's time to leave." Allen woke me up with a light nudge.

"Hmmm… I'm awake." I yawned. "How are we getting to HQ?"

"There is a train that is scheduled in the next hour. Let's hurry, we can't miss this one."

"Yeah let's hurry." I grabbed his hand and we both left the house behind.

* * *

**Peru: Ah~ the victory of accomplishing a chapter~**

**Allen: What happened in the beginning Kanda?**

**Kanda: *glaring daggers at Peru* A huge mistake that she cast upon herself.**

**Peru: Kanda don't talk in the olden days words! It's creepy! *shudders***

**Kanda: *takes out Mugen***

**Peru: Uh you're not going to do what I think you're doing are you? *backs away slowly then turns and starts running***

**Kanda: Die you damn author! *chases after Peru***

**Allen: … I guess that means I have to close this… right? Well hope you enjoyed reading and please review. *smiles***

***piece of paper flutters out of nowhere and lands in front of Allen***

**Allen: Eh? What's this? *reads through paper* It seems that Peru wants you to check out the Anti Critics Union… more information is disclosed inside the actual forum. *tosses paper* Well that's it for this chapter, see you in the next one. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being ditched isn't always a bright idea…

**Peru: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I kinda neglected this a bit too much but here is the next chapter! (TTATT)**

**Kanda: Tch. About time.**

**Allen: Kanda! That's not nice!**

**Kanda: What you say Beansprout?**

**Allen: I said it's NOT NICE!**

***Kanda and Allen start bickering***

**Peru: Ha? Guess I have to do the disclaimer… oh and the shout outs as well!**

**MCRDanime: I haven't really thought about romance… but I would give a few hints here and there…, I guess it depends on the reviewers idea.**

**Peru: And I don't own D. Gray-Man! Wish I could but I'd get sued. *pouts***

* * *

"Timcanpy!" I called out for Master's prized golem. When no response came I sighed, frustrated. "First Allen disappears and Timcanpy hasn't returned! I wonder where they have gone?"

Both Timcanpy and Allen disappeared after we got off the train. I didn't even notice they were gone, until two trains came and went. "Being dense can be a killer. Might as well head into town."

I got up from the bench and started walking into town, adjusting my trench coat that I newly bought. Quite cheap too. I passed a group of people who were crowding around an abandoned building. I went closer to see what was going on.

"It happened again."

"This time it was a police officer!"

"I told you this place is cursed!"

"Somebody should order it destroyed!"

"It's possessed! Haven't you seen Pastor Marc?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We really shouldn't talk about this out loud. But…"

"A tragic accident befell the Pastor and his wife inside that church two years ago."

"What?" I said a little too loud. A couple if people turned to face me. A man with a striped sweater and faded blue overalls had a tightly wrapped scarf around his neck with a flat balloon hat. The other was a woman with brown hair cascading down unto her chest. Her blue eyes were pretty. Her hazel eyes were soft, not as harsh as the man's. She wore a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and had a jacket fit for the cold weather.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Uh… a traveler?" I replied uncertainly.

"Oh dear!" The woman gasped. She then took my hand and clasped it. "Sweetie don't go into that church if you value your life! In fact why don't you come and stay in my house? It's a lot safer then here."

"No it's alright, I won't be staying here overnight anyways." I kindly rejected her offer then pointed to the building. "Why shouldn't I go there?"

"It is cursed! All the people that were in there died of an unknown phenomenon!" The woman explained hastily. "Those poor penniless travelers, those who go there to spend the night end up dead…"

"And only their clothes remain." The man finished off the woman's statement.

I looked between the two when the grip tightened on my hand, making me turn to the woman again. "Promise me that you won't go in there!"

Her eyes were pleading, making it hard to say no. Instead I smiled and placed a hand on hers. "Alright. I won't go in there. I promise."

"Thank god." The woman smiled, relieved. "Be safe."

She went with the dispersing crowd. _'And I didn't even get to ask where Allen was.'_ I sighed as I walked a few paces in front of the gate. _'It's not like I can't keep a promise, but god forgive me, I'm breaking it.' _I cautiously opened the gate, making it creak on it's hinges. "Geez, this thing could use some oil. It hurts the head."

I slowly closed it once I got through and turned to face the church. It was a wreck, huge chunks of walls were littered on the floor and the gardens had weeds growing in them and you could barely see the dirt. I shivered as a chill went up and down my spine as I entered the double doors of the wreckage. Inside was the same as the outside, except it looked like a devil monster ran through here.

I walked along the along the rubble and didn't watch where I was going. I stubbed my toe on a huge piece of concrete. And I went flying. "Waaaaahhhhh!"

I fell and stubbed my nose. "Oww~ that hurt~!"

"Who's there?" A masculine voice called out. I looked up to he met with a blinding flashlight.

"Uh… hi?" I said uncertainly.

"You there!" The voice escalated to a yell. "What are you doing here? Didn't the Detective tell you to stay with the with officer Moa?"

"Um… no?" I was literally confused. "By the way, who's officer Moa?"

"Huh? Wait a sec! You're not the boy from earlier! Who are you?" It started on the questions again.

This time I snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU ASKING A LADY THAT! FIRST OF ALL IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE THEN I WON'T ANSWER YOUR PETTY QUESTIONS!"

"Alright Miss, please calm down. I'll show myself. The voice came down a few notches from before. He came closer and down the flashlight. He was a police officer and quite a handsome one too. His hair was hidden by the funny hat he wore, leaving a small strand come down on his forehead. His brown eyes were soft not harsh like you'd expect a police officer to have. His skin was a pale peach. "Now Miss, you need to be outside of this church. Passerby's are not permitted in here."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I hadn't heard that already."

"Then surely you must have heard the rumor?" He said hastily.

"Huh? Yeah I have. I just came here to find a friend of mine." I stated bluntly.

"A friend?" He questioned.

"Oh and I also came to investigate the church." I added.

"Why investigate?" The officer was confused as day at my statement.

"The rumors seemed interesting, quite recently I heard a police man died in here." I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Well I'm afraid that is off limits. You must leave this area now." The officer went into serious mode once more.

"Make me!" I stuck out my tongue out at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You leave me no choice then." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling real hard. I winced at his grip, but stayed stubborn. After an hour of struggling and arguing, there was a loud crash sound that came from the right corridor. We stayed quiet as we looked to the right. A smile made it's way onto my face as I got up and started running in the said direction.

"Ah! Miss where are you going?" The officer was still running after me. He was still yelling out to me, as we started hearing gun shots and then a faint yelling which was overpowered with more deadly shots. Almost like ten cannons were being lined up for testing, I gritted my teeth as I knew the answer to who was the person firing them. A girl started screaming, but I was too far away to decipher what was being said. As I got closer to a worn out door I could make out the words being said.

"- WHY DID YOU KILL THEM! WHY?" Said girl shrieked. Anger and sadness tinged the person's voice. I leaned against the door and slid down, turmoil was in my head and I wanted to scream. But I couldn't find my voice to do so. I heard footsteps but I didn't look up. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I still didn't look up.

"What's wrong? You aren't gonna handcuff me?" I said with a humorless tone.

"I would have if I didn't know what the Akuma was." This caught me. I lifted my head, confused by what this officer just said.

I finally found my voice after the moment of silence. "W-what do you mean?"

"You see I was sent here to take out the Akuma here but it turns out a boy came along to destroy it." I cocked my head in question. The 'officer' pointed to the crack in the door. I went to look what he meant. I gasped, the boy was Allen and he successfully got rid of the Akuma. Letting a soul go free. I turned back to the 'officer'.

"How do you know about the Akuma?" I asked.

"Hmm… I'm one of the exorcists that the boy was talking about. Although no one believed him, I was in quite in fact shocked. But if my memory serves me right, I don't think I've seen that boy in the Church." He explained, and eyed me closely a smile playing on his lips. "But it seems that you know of the white haired boy."

I stuck out my tongue at him again. "You think I'll tell you about Allen when you didn't tell me anything? You're out of luck!"

"Phooey, then what do I have to do to get information?" He asked tiredly. I was gonna smile sinisterly but it would have given away my natural intentions.

"State your name, purpose, intention, job, where you live, what you want, what you like, what you dislike, your family, siblings, nieces/nephews, grandnieces/nephews, and if you don't have what I said from your family to grandnieces/nephews; state your lover. Got it?" I looked up from my fingers, at him. He was gaping at my whole list of icebreakers.

He shook his head, probably thinking that I was insane. He muttered something along the lines of 'this girl is crazy'. He then looked at me and pointed at me. "Listen I'm not gonna answer all that crap! The first few questions were okay but when you got to wants, it went off topic!"

"Well I thought you wanted information. People who are info freaks will do anything for information." I shrugged calmly.

"I'm not an info geek-!"

"Freak."

"Whatever! Now where was I? Oh yea! You'd be considered one! Not me!" He started yelling, and pointing accusingly. I yawned as he kept on ranting. 'What a tiresome guy.'

"Alright! Alright! Just tell me your: name, age, purpose, and job! Happy?" I gave up from hearing his endless rants. I glared at him. "If you keep ranting then my ears might fall off!"

"Alright, but in turn you tell me some information on that Allen kid. Deal?" He proposed his deal. I just shrugged. "Cool, now let's see… my name is Esac Rotaluclac, 17, and purpose would be… actually I don't even know my purpose, and my job is an Exorcist. Now tell me Allen's information."

"Don't wanna." I yawned, opened the door and went inside where the whole battle had taken place. Esac was just screaming his head off, behind me.

"HEY! YOU MADE A DEAL! MY INFO FOR THE THE BOY'S!"

"So noisy~" I yawned and plugged my ears. I spotted Allen leaning on a pillar with a girl beside him, her head down. I quickly hid behind the pillar they were leaning on and began to eavesdrop.

"-Brother Marc…" The girls voice came out, with a slight crack in it.

"I'm sure they did…" Allen comforted her, then explained who the Millennium Earl was. When he was finished, I clapped slowly. Kind of like how bad guys and villains do to protagonist. Allen jumped up, his arm activated. "Who's there!"

"Pfffffft! You look so funny Allen!" I burst out laughing.

"Shawna? Is that you?" Allen questioned.

"The one and only." I stepped out of the shadows; with my arms crossed across my chest. "Now Allen, let me ask you something."

"What is it?" He questioned, curious. I walked up to him and began pulling his ear. "Ow! Shawna that hurts!"

Ignoring his last comment I yelled in his ear. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO! YOU LEFT ME ON THE TRAIN STATION AND DIDN'T RETURN!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I went to chase after the cat that ate Timcanpy!" He explained. "Would you let go of my ear now? It really hurts!"

"Ah I see, now promise me that you won't run off like that again." I pulled harder on his ear.

"Ack! Okay! I promise! Just let go already!" Allen was crying waterfalls, as promised I let go his ear. He nursed his ear that throbbed in pain.

"Who are you?" I turned to see the girl from before, staring at us.

I smiled. "I'm his friend. Nice to meet ya! But we gotta go, sorry for the intrusion! Oh and be strong!"

I grabbed Allen by the collar and started to drag him away. Giving a small wave back to the girl. Once we got out of the church, we were met by the guy I met before. This time he was wearing casual clothes. He wore black baggy jeans, and a black hoodie with a white cross on the left chest. His white belt could barely be seen, if it were not in a slant with a silver chain. His shoes were also black, polished quite well. His hair was wild. He gave a grin as he saw me come out. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want officer?"

"I told you I'm not an officer!" He jumped off the building.

"Then what are you? An alien?" I replied sarcastically.

He huffed but let it pass. "I assume that you guys are headed for the HQ?"

I nodded. His smile grew bigger. "That's great! I'll be coming with you then!"

"Whatever." I muttered as I dragged Allen. Timcanpy flew by and sat on my head. And we walked over to a house so Allen could get his suitcase, from there we went to catch another train to the next town.

* * *

**Peru: Yosh! I got it done!**

**Allen: That's great!**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**Peru: OHMIGOD! Look at the time! Gotta go! Gotta go! Might update this fic once a week but I'm not sure, anyways see y'all! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: There are a lot of places to stop by when travelling.

**Okay sorry for the lateness of this, mostly because I was too lazy and now that school is starting I have more organized schedule, although it won't be as frequent as possible as you like. But anyway this is a pretty short as well, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own DGM.**

* * *

I woke up on the ground and it took a while for my memories to come back to me. I scratched my head. "Ah that's right. I fell off the carriage that we were riding on… and I was sleeping…"

I looked at my surroundings and noticed the carriage was already 20 feet away from my position. I caught Esac's jacket disappearing around a corner. Curious, I ran after them, but after I turned around the corner Allen was staking a person his claw-like innocence, Esac was protecting a boy that had a weird taste in style. But I got to say it is pretty stylish for a boy his age. "Oh and he's wearing roller blades! Now that's unique style!"

The dude who was presumably an Akuma died off quickly while the boy with roller blades jumped on Allen. "Pfft!"

I came up to them glomping them in the process. A slight dark aura surrounded my person. "What made you people leave me on the ground for, huh?"

Esac shuddered at the aura, while Allen was surprised by the glomp. "Ah, sorry Shawna! I fell asleep and woke up after a while."

"I understand that but what about you, huh, Esac?" I turned and glared at him in turn.

He gulped. "I-I w-was inside the carriage, therefore I didn't see you fall!"

I mused on his answer before dropping my act of defiance. "I'll let you off this time round… but on the other hand, who is this boy here?"

I point to the kid who was apparently trying to get his answers from Allen. The kid answered instead. "My name is John, not 'boy'! And my dream is to be a scientist to invent a weapon that would destroy all the Akuma instantly!"

"Such big dreams! Mine is to become a world class magician! Oh and my name is Shawna, nice to meet you!" I pat his head, smiling like a fool, all dark aura traces gone.

"By the way," John looked at Allen. "I didn't know scrawny looking guys could become exorcists, and whose that person?"

John finished by pointing to Esac, while Allen comically fell down with a random rock that had 'scrawny' written on it. I laughed. "That dude's Esac, apparently he hitched a ride with us on our last trip."

John barely acknowledged Esac as he continued firing questions at Allen. I playfully jabbed Esac in his ribs. "Did you see that? He doesn't care about you."

"S-sh-shut up!" Esac spluttered, turning a bright red. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could ask anything I saw John run away. I looked back at Allen and saw he was crying tears.

"What happened?" I asked, curious to find out why he was crying. _'Probably a break up resurfaced in between them?'_

"I just told him to stop getting the Earls attention, and he threw an onion bomb at me saying that he won't let the Akuma invade… my eyes…" Allen was still crying from the onion bomb. I smacked him hard upside the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For crushing the boy's dreams!" And ran after the boy, but my bad luck kicked in and I lost myself for a good two hours before finding the cemetery, I snorted. "Huh this brings back memories…"

I walked in and looked at the tombstones that bordered the path I was on and finally chose one to lean against. "God bless the souls."

"Well who do we have here?" I snapped my head and saw the last person I wanted to see.

* * *

**Peru: Okay well that was really short but it ended at a good cliff hanger. :/**

**Allen: Really? I think I can already see the person that she doesn't want to see…**

**Peru: *holds Kanata at his throat* Speak and you die.**

**Allen: *pales and gulps***

**Kanda: Where is my mugen!**

**Peru: *gives mugen to Allen* Allen has it.**

**Kanda: *starts chasing Allen***

**Shawna: You really think that was necessary? **

**Peru: Yeah, pretty much. After all, I don't want to get beaten by Kanda again… *shudders* I don't know how Allen deals with it…**

**Shawna: Well I guess this is the end!**

**Peru: Review and I shall promise, well not really promise but try to, make the next chapter longer! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A long night, and they move on!

**Sorry, I'm already behind in the new schedule I wrote out… what a pain… =.=" But no worries I got this chapter up. It makes all the difference, trust me. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. ^~^**

**I do not own DGM… but I'd love to live in it… oh wait… I already said that didn't I?**

'**ThIs Is MaLicE'**

* * *

"Ugh. Why you of all people?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head, pouting.

"That's quite rude, don't you think?" My guest, the Earl, gushed. I turned to glare at him and snorted.

"Rude? Isn't that ironic? Since you _are _ the one who gives misery to people." I glared daggers at him, huffing in defiance.

"Aww, now that was quite harsh… did I get your name?" He cocked his head while putting weight on his miniature umbrella.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You don't even know of the people you hurt! So why should I give my name to a cause of greif!"

The Earl tutted and tapped his umbrella twice on the pavement. "I'll let you go this time with your nasty behavior, for my job is not with you but some annoying pest."

"Your smile is putting me off, 'cause I don't know if you're putting malice in your words or not." I placed my head in my hand, raising an eyebrow. "And did you say pest? 'Cause I'm sure bug spray would work quite well…"

"You should've just said so… there's no need to be…" Before the Earl could retort back to me, a kid bumped into that fat stomach of his. It made an audible 'boing' sound too. I turned my attention to the kid and so did the Earl.

"Good evening." The Earl patted Johns head repeatedly. "Nice to meet you John."

John skidded backwards into another boy, who looked like a rich boy. You know all neat and tidy. John's eyes were wide when he looked at the Earl. "The M-Millennium Earl?"

Faster than I could react, John took out an onion bomb and threw it at the Earl. _'Nice move John!' _ He turned quickly, while he spoke to the rich boy. "Run Leo!"

"Ah, so the boy's name is Leo… what a nice name…" I kept watching the scene, unfolding in front of me. Apparently Leo wouldn't budge from his spot. That was when the Earl looked truly scary under the moonlight.

"Leo has been dead for quite some time." My eyes widened as I realized who the 'pest' was. "He died on the day of his mother's funeral."

"That bastard!" I gritted my teeth and stood up. "Earl! You bastard! You're a misery maker!"

The Earl didn't even so much as glance my way. He continued on his little storylines, one's that were a painful poison to another's ears. "That… is a Akuma that was deployed to punish you for getting in my way."

John's reply was barely audible, but it must have been drowned by my yelling's at the Earl. Who finally turned to me. **"YoU pEsT, aRe AnNoYiNg."**

"Calling people pests," I spat at him. "You're such dunce."

"You're lying…" John spoke up again. Audibly this time. "Leo's not an Akuma…"

"It's true…" Everyone turned to see who spoke. It was Allen, he finally arrived, with his innocence activated. "That boy is the Millennium Earl's Akuma!"

I spat some more incoherent curses knowing fully that people who get turned to Akuma, are not human. At least not any more. I found a rock and picked it up, throwing it at the Earl with all hatred packed inside it. It hit it's target hard on his deformed ear. Which successfully grabbed his attention, once again. **"PeSt, YoU'vE dOnE iT nOw. I'lL tAkE cArE oF yOu LaTeR."**

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he turned around to face Allen. Coating his voice with sugar, again. "Now where were we? Oh yes! Who are you…?"

"Greetings, Millennium Earl." Allen calmly began. "I am your nemesis."

I scoffed at his formality. "No offense dude, but I would defeat him now, if I were you."

"Are you an exorcist?" The way he said it seemed like he just realized who his nemesis were. And he seemed to be happy about it. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you…"

I crossed my arms as Allen said his 'activation words' (which I thought was pretty lame), to his innocence. "Rest in peace."

John seemed to be fast on his feet, for he quickly covered Leo's back. I frowned, and muttered under my breath. "The soul is being pitied, something Master said not to do…"

While John was talking to Allen, I turned to the Earl. "Well, misery maker, let's finish our little chat from earlier."

He turned to face me. His small pupils pierced through me. It took almost everything, just to not shudder from that intent glare of his. He dropped his honey smooth voice. **"PeSt, I iNtEnD tO bEaT yOu Up FiRsT."**

I spat. "Fine by me, misery maker."

Before I could move, the Earl was right in front of me. _'Damn, he's fast!' _ Next thing I knew, I was sent flying and before everything went black, I saw Esac enter the cemetery. _'His sense of direction is worse than Allen's.' _ Then everything went black.

Third Person's POV

Allen protected John the last minute, from the Akuma's bullets. John being safe and Allen shot on his shoulder.

"Allen!" Both John and Esac cried in unison, as the dark stars consumed his pale face.

The Earl turned to look at the pitiful trio, with his deformed grin. Now that he had taken care of the annoying red head brat, he could concentrate on these low lives. And he loved the distraught looks with every passing moment. "How heroic of you to jump in the line of fire without hesitation ."

Esac looked at Allen's injury with all his hopes on his doctor's degree. But it all seemed to hit a dead end, for everyone knew that once you get hit by an Akuma bullet… there was no coming back.

"How do you feel John?" The Earl continued, this time directing his speech to John. "You irritate me. You have no power… yet you have a strong sense of justice. Always calling me the bad guy."

"Every living person has a sense of justice, Earl!" Esac tore his gaze from Allen's injury to the Earl.

"I create the Akuma with everyone's best interest at heart, Esac." The Earl slid his gaze to the newcomer. One of the few exorcists who managed to see him more than once, always on the verge of death. A scowl made its way onto Esac's frowning features. The Earl continued on his explanation. "What do you think? Hideous isn't it?"

He patted the side of Leo's Akuma form. "This is the physical manifestation of one's sin. You think an Akuma is a mere weapon, but its actually molded by the feelings and emotions of humans."

"An Akuma is creatied by the yearning in one's heart." His already wide grin, grew a tad wider as he continued his speech. "And that's exactly what this Akuma is. It's an Akuma that your friend Leo has created."

John was at a loss when this whole Akuma thing started. He was broken by Leo's death and rebirth as a killing machine. "Leo…"

"It's Leo's late mother…" Allen suddenly spoke up; his voice had a trace of pain from the bullet wound he got. His skin was constantly turning blacker every second. Not long until he would shatter like those before him. "Leo borrowed the Millennium Earl's power to bring his mother's soul back into this world… thus turning her into an Akuma."

"How…?" Esac asked, breathless.

"I can see her…" Allen continued. "I can see his mother suffering from being turned into an Akuma."

Hearing this the Earl got pissed off, not bother to sugar-coat his malice. **"YoU cAn SeE hEr? WhAt ArE yOu TrYiNg To SaY, yOu LiTtLe RuNt?" **

"I may be human, but I carry an anti-Akuma weapon inside me." Allen's green cross began glowing. "I can purify the virus inside my own body."

He then place his hand on his chest and the virus began to recede. Both Esac and John were taken aback at Allen's left eye. "Al-Allen… what is that?"

"A curse… a long time ago, I turned someone very dear to me into an Akuma." Allen told them. "Since then I've been cursed to see the soul embedded in the Akuma with this eye."

"Ngyaaah! Now I remember you!" The Earl screeched. "We met a long time ago! You're Allen Walker! You're that kid who turned his own father into an Akuma!"

Allen then explained his past to everyone gathered at the cemetery. Nobody seemed to notice Shawna semi-army crawl behind a row of gravestones before dropping down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Akuma are such lamentable creatures. They must never be part of this world! Allen concluded, activating his innocence once more. "And that's why I exorcise them."

The Earl regretted his choice then. "Oh Allen… I should have killed you back then."

A snort made everyone turn their heads. Shawna was leaning on one of the tombstones, heavily bleeding from her head. Her face twisted in pain, but her eyes had pure anger in them. "You regret your choices?"

Shawna's POV

"Shawna! You're still alive!" Esac exclaimed relieved.

"No shit." I scowled as I massaged my temples. "It really hurts like hell."

Her head must have gotten a good concussion from the fall the Earl had given her. Who was currently sitting on top of Leo's Akuma. He was also ranting to Allen about saving the Akuma's souls. I growled. "You're fight is with me! You bastard, misery maker!"

"I'll get to you next, pest!" He turned back to Allen, and Leo's Akuma fired. Allen blocked the attack swiftly. Within this time span, I found a perfect shaped rock and grabbed my elastic band from my pocket. I made a make shift slingshot with my two forefingers.

"You're showering me with bullets because the virus has no effect on me?" Allen smirked. "Don't underestimate me. I was shot earlier, but that was only because I was protecting John. It takes more than an Akuma bullet attack to kill me."

I pulled on the elastic band while Allen described his innocence. "This exists to destroy your weapons. This is a weapon of God."

"Hmph. Such impudence." Earl cocked his head, huffing at Allen's speech. "Well then…"

"Hold on a second, misery maker." I let the, now, glowing rock go, and it flew through the air. Straight towards the Earl's face. "Impudence would be your last word."

"Is that rock glowing?!" Esac shouted the obvious.

"Shawna!" Allen stared wide eyed. "You didn't just use what I thought you used!"

"Oh yes I did. Serves him right." I crossed my arms and looked on at the scene. Apparently the Earl had called other Akuma's just in time to protect himself from the glowing rock, annihilating the ones who come in contact of the explosion. I raised an eyebrow. "Oho~ looks like the misery maker knows a powerful attack when he sees one."

"Indeed I do, pest. Now before I was so rudely interrupted by the pest… I was going to ask you Allen." The Earl called upon more Akuma to replace the annihilated. "Do you know eastern proverbs? 'Unskilled guns, but… the more guns the likely they will hit…'."

In a flash, the Earl was surrounded by Akuma. He was smiling his cheesy grin as usual. "I've got plenty of Akuma to go around."

"Stupid misery maker…" I started to breath heavily and my head was getting foggy. "Damn! Too much power…"

Before blacking out again, I saw the Akuma's firing.

Esac's POV

So far I had many experiences when I was in the Order, but nothing as close to this. These to-be Exorcists were quite the hand-picked ones.

"Esac!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Allen speak. "Take John and Shawna out of here! I'm going to destroy them all!"

"Alright." I nodded my head as I turned to find Shawna, who was lying on the ground. I ran over and checked her pulse. "She's out cold…"

"Esac! Now!" Allen yelled.

"I'm on it! I picked her up, bridal style and ran to John. "Come on John! We got to move!"

John snapped up his head, a moment later a look of determination came to his eyes. He nodded, and followed me out of the cemetery. He seemed to notice Shawna in my arms. "Ah, is she alright?"

"Just passed out is all." I assured him with a smile. He nodded again, and we made it outside of the cemetery. John gripped the bars real hard, a few tear drops caught my eye.

"Dang it!" He banged his head against the bars. "I'm sorry… Leo. It's my fault for telling you about the Earl… I just didn't understand people's hearts."

I stayed quiet, quietly listening to the kid's remorse. _'He has to face challenges this young…'_ I looked at Allen defeating hem easily. I placed Shawna on the ground.

John suddenly shouted. "DESTROY HIM ALLEN!"

I placed my hand on his head. "Good choice kid, he's surely at peace now."

John simply sniffed, but didn't say anything. Allen finished annihilating the Akuma. The Earl began talking about it being the beginning. **"I aM tHe MiLlEnNiUm EaRl, ThE mAkEr Of ThE aKuMa. I sHaLl ObLiTeRaTe YoUr PuNy "GoD" aNd LeAd ThE wOrLd To It'S dEaTh WiTh mY aKuMa. An ExOrCiSt, A sOlDiEr Of LiFe. YoU CaN't sAvE tHiS wOrLd No MaTtEr HoW hArD yOu TrY."**

After the Earl left, Allen fell down from blood loss. John was worried so he ran up to him. I left them to their moment. I looked up at the full moon. _'Dear brother, we are going to have new comrades in this war.' _

x-x-x-x

"It's already three days~!" I yawned. "And I've already waited three whole hours outside."

The door finally opened and Allen came out. "Sorry for the wait Esac. Let's go."

I stared at him for a while, before realizing. "Where's Shawna?"

"She needs time to rest, she can't risk coming in her condition." Allen replied, Timcanpy sitting on his head. "It takes a week for her to fully recover."

"And you're leaving her like this?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "She'll be alright, after all I she is in John's care. Nothing bad could happen to her."

I pondered on the thought for a while before remembering the battle three nights ago. "That's right! What was that glowing rock we saw at the cemetery, three nights ago?"

"Let's not talk about that." Allen said, already twenty feet from where I was standing.

"Hey!" I ran to catch up to him. "Wait for me! And you didn't answer my question!"

"I don't need to!" Allen said, gaining another twenty feet.

"Dear brother, we're going to have great comrades." I sighed as I tried to catch up with the already far off Allen.

* * *

**Peru: Finally finished the chapter!**

**Shawna: *speaks in microphone* And here comes last place Peru, oh man the race was all bummed out!**

**Peru: HEY!**

**Allen: Well at least you got the chapter in.**

**Shawna: EVEN though it was days late after the supposed time.**

**Peru: True… but you didn't have to put it like that! **

***Peru and Shawna start bickering***

**Allen: *sweatdrops* Well then I have to close this… well don't forget to review , bye!**

**Peru: Don't forget to review!**

**Allen: I already said that!**

**Peru: Oh…**


End file.
